


And I'll Take It All, I Need Some More

by bonotje



Series: I Need Some More [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha!Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jake Aliker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: There’s this underlying feeling, this power rippling through them that’s all Alpha instincts and it’s somehow the same with all of them. Instincts connecting with instincts, Alpha and omega, some primal power running through all of them.





	And I'll Take It All, I Need Some More

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I finally finished the first part of what will hopefully become a verse (fingers crossed 🤞 I don't end up abandoning this one, because I love it too much already). It's a/o/b or omegaverse, whatever you wanna call it, so hopefully you guys like it (I've got lots of plans for this verse). 
> 
> A few things to know, omegas go into heat every 3 months (so 4 times a year). There are suppressors to help ease them that are very common, there are also blockers which aren't commonly used and aren't very good for the person taking them. Omegas aren't really looked down upon anymore, it's 2019, but there will always be dickheads *cough J*s Verstappen *cough*.  
Another thing I added that might not be standard omegaverse stuff is the flashing eyes. I only really mention the Alpha eyes flashing red, but the beta eyes flash yellow and omega eyes blue (I'm an ex-Teen Wolf fan okay shush). 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one, please let me know what you guys think of it in the comments 🤗

He feels it start when they’re driving around the track on the driver’s parade. The flames of his heat starting to lick at his feet, making sweat start to break out on his neck and his face flush from more than the cold air they’re driving through. A wave of nausea washes over him and he has to grab hold of the back of the car to keep himself upright. Worst of all he can feel slick starting to trickle out of him. 

They turn a corner and he can see the Alpha driver twist his head around a little towards him, nose twitching, as the change in direction wafts his scent right at him. He feels his face flush even more as his instincts pick up the driver’s Alpha scent, making him itch to get closer to this random stranger who he’s never seen before today. He needs to get out of this car, to find somewhere to hide away and try to take care of this, but they’re only halfway around the 7 kilometer long track. 

His mind flashes towards the container of pills he threw into his washbag on Thursday morning, the pills he’d forgotten to take last night. How could he have been so stupid, forgetting to take his pills on a race weekend when he knew his heat was due any day.  _ Fuck.  _ Yesterday had fucked him up though, the shockwave going through the paddock and the awful feeling plummeting into his stomach when the dreadful news had broken, making him feel sick to his stomach, his mind focussed on anything but the pills. 

They continue onto the track, his hand waving at the orange crowds around it on auto-pilot as he tries to keep a needy sound from escaping this mouth. By now there’s actual sweat dripping from his brow and his skin feels like it’s burning, making him want to itch at it and dig his nails deep into his skin. He needs… he doesn’t even know, he just needs. God it had been so long since he’d had a proper heat, the last one subdued by heat suppressing pills since it had also fallen on a race weekend, making the Canadian grand prix nothing much to write home about for him. And now he was stuck here driving around a race track that he would need to be racing on in less than two hours, his heat setting in fully. 

He doesn’t really know how he makes it back to his driver room without getting stopped by people, he just remembers the heavy feeling of Jake’s hand on his shoulder as he lead him through the paddock back to the Red Bull energy station. The tall Alpha looking at him with concerned eyes as Max had closed the door to his room in his face. He didn’t want Jake there, he wouldn’t ruin the bond they had build so carefully over the years, wouldn’t use Jake like that, even though he knew Jake would help him if he asked. 

His pants are soaking wet by now and sticking to his body uncomfortably. He lets out a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan as he feels another rush of slick spill from his hole, the need for an Alpha to fill him up starting to actually hurt now. He rummages through his backpack and then his closet to look for a forgotten toy, anything to ease off his heat, but he comes up empty handed. He realises he will need to go and ask Vicky or Jake to help him get something, as if all of this wasn’t embarrassing enough already. An adult omega forgetting to take his pills and then also forgetting anything to sort out the heat by himself? He was so fucking stupid. 

“Fuuuuuck!” He shouts as his fist connects with the wall, the pain in his hand taking his mind off of the heat burning through him for a few blissful seconds. Seconds is all it gives him though and soon enough he’s back to tugging at his own hair in frustration. How could he have been so stupid. 

After a few more minutes of kicking himself mentally and actually tugging a few hairs loose from his head in frustration he finally gets himself together enough to get up and search for some poor staff member that would need to deal with Max fucking Verstappen in a heat not even two hours before the race was about to start. Before he can get to the door though he hears a knock, soft but determined. 

“What?!” He asks, not even caring how rude he sounds. 

“It’s me, can I come in?” He hears the soft spoken voice of Alex come through the door. His new teammate, the teammate who he barely knew yet, or at least barely knew as an adult... his new teammate who was also an Alpha. He couldn’t let Alex in, not when he was like this, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. It’s not like this never happened between teammates, hell it wouldn’t be the first time he’d let a teammate help him during his heat, but this wasn’t Daniel. Daniel who he’d gotten to know properly, who he’d learned to trust, who had helped him feel comfortable in his own skin, with being an omega. 

“Max?” He hears Alex speak up again, the Alpha sounding a little unsure now. His instincts were screaming at him to open up the door for Alex, another wave of heat washing over him, and before he knew it his hand was on the doorknob, twisting it round to open up the door for Alex. The Thai driver turns around from where he was about to leave and looks at him a little shocked, as if he hadn’t expected Max to actually open the door for him. Max casts his eyes to the ground quickly, not wanting to make eye contact, and turns around back into his room. 

“Max what’s wrong? I heard you shout from my room.”

“Don’t give me that Alex, you fucking know what’s wrong or do you need your nose checked?!”

“Max.”

“Just… can you just go and get Jake or Vicky.”

“Max,” Alex says again, voice calm and steady. 

“Please Alex, please don’t make me embarrass myself in front of you any more and just go and get one of them, they’ll know what to do,” Max says with a defeated sigh, the clock is ticking down to the race start and he really needs to deal with this goddamn heat any minute now if he wants to make it to the starting grid in any sort of fit enough state. He lets himself sink down onto the sofa, drawing his legs up to hug them close, to try and give himself any form of comfort. He knows it won’t do anything, knows that it’s the comfort of an Alpha he needs instead. 

He looks up at where Alex is still standing, finally making eye contact with his new teammate, the look of concern in his dark eyes only making him feel more embarrassed. His gaze doesn’t waver though as he looks right at Alex and begs him with his eyes to please just do as he’d asked. His teammate doesn’t budge though, instead moves to sit next to him on the sofa, the gentle hand he’s reaching out to Max making him flinch away. 

“Look Max, I know this is awkward. We barely know each other anymore, I know that, but I also know that toys will never be able to make you deal with this heat, not enough for you to be able to race, you don’t have enough time.” He sees Alex glance at his watch, the hands of the clock now ticking over to quarter past two. That gives him 45 minutes at the most, probably less with people wanting to get him for an interview before the race starts and the anthem, the minute of silence. He can feel himself get slightly delirious from the heat, his head throbbing so much it’s starting to make him see double. He really needs to do something and he can feel his body start to shift towards Alex involuntarily. He nods slowly, a whimper falling from his lips as he finally gives in and softly whispers, “Okay.”

“Okay, okay uhm,” Alex mumbles, as if he hadn’t actually expected Max to agree and isn’t sure how to go on now. He’s twisting his hands together nervously, his eyes flitting over Max’s face as he tries to decide what to do next. And Max can’t be dealing with that now, just needs to get this over with already, so he leans in quickly, his mouth finding Alex’s, drawing a surprised sound from the Alpha. It’s enough though, enough to kick him into action, instincts taking over as his fingers twist into the short strands of Max’s hair. The kiss is over before it can even really start though, Alex’s eyes flashing red for a second as his hands grip at Max’s waist, twisting him round easily. 

“Fuck yes,” he can’t help but moan, God he’s so far gone by now, but just the Alpha scent of Alex filling his nostrils is enough to ease his heat a little. His mind focussed now, headache gone almost instantly as he feels Alex’s hands work at the buttons of his shorts. They’re a bit of a struggle to pull down, with how sweaty they’ve become, but eventually they find their way to around his knees. Far enough. Alex’s hands feel ice cold on his overheated skin, a welcome reprieve that he can’t help but press back against. 

Next thing he knows Alex’s thumb his rubbing over his hole, the Alpha clearly not messing about as he presses it into him slow but determined. There’s barely any resistance, his hole so slick now that Alex could probably just slide in already. He doesn’t though, instead he twists his thumb back out, only for him to fill him back up with three of his long fingers. It feels so fucking good, the stretch of Alex’s fingers scissoring into him making him whimper, wanting more. 

“Come on,” he urges, pressing his body back against Alex’s fingers. They don’t have time to faff about, the ticking of his Tag Heuer watch loud in his ears, making him well aware of the time progressing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex murmurs, sounding a little annoyed about getting bossed about, in full Alpha mode by now. The sound of his belt getting undone echoes loudly through the room, clanking to the floor even louder. Then there’s the distinct crinkle of a condom wrapper and fuck he’d almost forgotten, his instincts screaming out at him to stop Alex from using it, but however much his instincts are begging for pups he’s glad that Alex has got enough sense of mind left to realise that that is the furthest thing that either of them want to happen right now. His screaming instincts are quickly shut up though when he feels the head of Alex’s cock press against him, sinking in slowly as his body gives way to it. 

For some reason his ears are ringing as Alex slides home, his own delirious moans sounding faraway, his fingers tingling so much that he barely feels the leathery sofa underneath his grip. God he’d forgotten how overwhelming this is, half a year without getting properly fucked by an Alpha during his heat, synapses firing all over his body as it overwhelms his senses. The mixture of Alpha and omega scents filtering in through his nose is pungent as they stink up the whole fucking room, pheromones going haywire. 

Alex slides out just as easily as he’d slid in, his cock dragging at his insides perfectly, holding still for a few seconds to tease the whine from Max’s lips, before he presses right back in again. He knows what he’s doing, his own instincts getting satisfied just as much as Max’s right now. He picks up the pace quickly, the sound of skin slapping against skin obscene with how sweaty they already are, the slick dribbling down his thighs only making it worse. He closes his eyes, taking away one of his overwhelmed senses to fully focus on the feeling of Alex thrusting into him. On the short little burst of air falling from his lips in soft grunts, the strong grip of his hands on his hips, nails digging into flesh. 

It’s somehow both altogether different from how it was with Dan, or Nico… Charles, yet also the same. There’s this underlying feeling, this power rippling through them that’s all Alpha instincts and it’s somehow the same with all of them. Instincts connecting with instincts, Alpha and omega, some primal power running through all of them. He used to hate it, hate how he didn’t have those same instincts, but instead these instincts that made him feel weak and useless. Because that’s what omegas were right? That’s what he was taught growing up, an omega was just a hole for an Alpha to fill. A body to bring pups into the world and take care of them, nothing more. 

The day he’d presented as an omega he’d felt like his life was over, the disgust in his father’s eyes as his nose had picked up the sweet omega scent coming from him. His son an omega? That couldn’t be right, that’s not how it was supposed to be. He hadn’t said a single word to him then, had just continued to drive the highway they were on until they came to a gas station. The door slamming closed a little to harshly as he told Max to wait. The box of heat-blockers flung at him as he’d returned to the car. 

It had taken him years to come to terms with being an omega. Years of being told not to mention it, not to be proud of it like the young Alphas and betas around him. It didn’t change when he got into Formula One either, the only other omega around him, Helmut, so ashamed of it that he became cruel to the people around him. It didn’t change until Daniel, the Australian Alpha making him see that there was nothing wrong with being an omega. That it didn’t mean he was weak. Pointing out to him that he’d made it into F1 at age 17, that he’d already won a race. Reminding him that Lewis was a multiple World Championship winner as well as an omega, when Max had told him he’d just gotten lucky that day in Spain. 

It was what made him throw the box of blockers into the garbage bin, to let his body fall back onto his natural biology after years and years of blocking it. Using only the occasional suppressors to deal with his heats whenever they clashed with races nowadays, that is if he remembered to fucking take them. They didn’t block the heat completely, but they stopped him from ending up like this… getting fucked by his teammate minutes before the race was about to start, heat coursing through his body. 

Alex’s hand twists into the navy blue Red Bull shirt sticking to his back, pulling on it roughly as he thrusts into him, pulling Max from his thoughts at the same time. He’s strong, you wouldn’t be able to tell from first glance with that lanky frame, but he’s strong. The grip on the shirt strong enough to pull Max’s upper body towards him, the collar of the shirt digging into throat. The restriction of air only making him feel more delirious, the wanton sound falling from his lips getting choked up. 

God it feels so good, Alex’s thrusts so deep now, filling him nice and good. He clenches his ass around Alex’s cock tightly, drawing a low groan from the Alpha, the grip of his hand on his hip becoming stronger, whilst the other tugs at the now ruined shirt hard, pulling him fully up from the sofa. He stretches out his fingers but they barely graze the leather, as more air is taken from him. His moans are starting to sound raspy, his head feeling lightheaded from more than just the heat, and just as he thinks Alex will continue like this until he passes out he feels a strong arm wrap around his chest, pulling him back against Alex’s torso as the noose of cotton around his throat releases.

“Breathe Max,” he speaks softly, his lips brushing against his ear. He gasps in big gulps of air, feeling the blood rush to his head as oxygen fills his lungs again. He blinks open his eyes, the fluorescent light of the room harsh against his blown pupils, and takes in the room around them. So ordinary, the driver’s room the same as it had been at all the other European races, walls made of wood like everywhere in the Holzhaus, no more soundproof than the plaster walls from previous years. God everyone would know and if they hadn’t heard they would smell it all over them, the fucking room reeked of sex, of them.

He was getting close now, his cock painfully hard and bouncing up into his stomach with each of Alex’s thrusts. He could hear the Alpha’s noises so clearly now, every little hitch of breath and choked up moan falling right into his ear, telltale signs that he was getting close as well. 

“No knot,” he manages to get out between moans as he feels Alex’s knot starts to press against his gaping hole. And not even his instincts are protesting his words this time, they don’t have the time nor the trust for knotting. 

“I know, I know,” Alex soothes, his thrusts shorter now, more deliberate as he makes sure not to thrust too far into Max. His hand feels like fire when it grips around Max’s cock, the touch enough to tip him over the edge he’d been hanging on for so long, the noise falling from his lips somewhere between a moan and a sob as he paints the navy blue shirt with specks of pearly white. He feels Alex’s moan more than hears it, his face pressed into the crook on Max’s neck as his hips jerk forward uncoordinated as he fills up the condom. 

The room feels eerily quiet then, only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the space, the buzzing in his head finally gone. Sweat actually cooling his body now as he slowly emerges from the fog of his heat. He feels Alex press a soft kiss against his neck before his strong arms disentangle from around his chest, pulling out slowly, a hiss falling from Max’s lips as he does so. He guides Max’s body back towards to sofa, making sure to twist him round and onto his back. 

“You okay?” Alex asks as he looks down on him, his usually so soft voice rough now. His dark hair is matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his own navy blue team shirt sticking to his chest. 

“Yeah. Fuck I can finally think normally again,” he breathes out, before following it up with a soft, “Thanks.”

Alex is about to speak, mouth open already to start forming a response, when there’s a knock on the door. “Max, you need to get ready for the race now.”

He glances at the watch on his wrist, quarter to three the hands point out for him, fuck they had really cut it close. “Coming!” he shouts back once he’s found his voice again. He starts to tug the ruined shirt over his head, pushing the shorts down as he hastily scrabbles for his nomex shirt and bottoms, before he realises Alex is still there.

“Uhm.”

“I should probably go as well. Good luck out there.”

“Yeah you to.”

\---

He’s out by the first corner, a risky move to try and make up for yet another shit start and here he is, back at the garage his car parked into the barrier of Eau Rouge. He could’ve just forfeited the race instead, save Alex the hassle on his debut weekend, God it’s all just so fucked up. 

He sees Vicky walk up to him from the corner of his eye, a sympathetic smile on her face. “You wanna face that lot out there right now or wait for later?”

He can already feel his heat start to build up inside of him again, the adrenaline from the race seeping away from him quickly and knows he should probably just go and face the music right now while he’s still got his wits about. “Let’s just get it over with now,” he sighs. 

He tries to rush through his answers as quick as possible, repeating the same words for each new microphone pressed under his nose. He feels sweat start break out on his back, the heat starting to swirl in his belly again. It isn’t as bad as before, but he can still feel his fireproofs getting clammy against his skin. 

He’s shuffling along towards the next journalist, the yellow microphone indicating the German broadcasting company and he mentally switches to German, before giving the reporter a quick nod and it’s only a split second, but as his head angles back up again his eyes focus in on the way the guy’s nose twitches. Shit. Does he smell it, surely he must, even with the scent of motor oil and fuel the sweet scent of his pheromones will be noticable. 

He sees it happen at the next nameless person with a microphone, the twitch of their nose, the small stutter in their question as they realise what it is their nose has picked up. And God they will already be drawing their conclusions, even though none of them ask him about it he can already see the headlines.  _ Max Verstappen crashes out of home grand prix because of heat. Verstappen can’t control heat, takes out Räikkönen with him. Should omegas be allowed to race when they’re in heat? The consequences of not taking suppressors.  _

“I need to get out of here,” he manages to gasp out at Vicky, he needs to get away from the eyes boring into him and twitching noses. The beta woman’s nose twitches as well, before a tight smile spreads over her face and she stops the recorder. He has to stop himself from running away from the press pen, ignoring the cries of his name as he leaves without answers for some of them. 

All of a sudden breathing becomes difficult, anxious thoughts flooding his mind to take the focus away from the basic task. He barely manages a few steps away from the media pen and its ever present following eyes, before he stumbles and collapses against the wall. He can’t breathe, his chest heaving rapidly to try and grant him little bursts of precious oxygen, but it isn’t enough, not enough to stop his vision from going fuzzy around the edges. He can vaguely hear someone talking to him, but their words are a jumbled mess to his ringing ears. God how could he have been so stupid? This fucking day just keeps getting better and better. A dumb little omega forgetting his pills, using his teammate and then still crashing out? A fucking disappointment is what he is, a useless piece of omega ass that should never have been allowed in this prestigious sport. He should never have let Daniel convince him to stop the blockers, he wouldn’t have been in this fucking mess if he’d just listened to his asshole of a father. 

His mind is spiralling out of control further and further, the lack of oxygen making him lightheaded, his body sagging to the floor as he tries to blink the black away from his eyes, when there’s a heavy hand on his shoulder. It’s so cold, icy against his overheating skin and he can’t help but whimper, leaning into the touch more, trying to nuzzle his face into it. 

“Max, breathe. Come on mate, breathe for me.” The words filter through the ringing in his ears, the familiar lilt of Jake’s voice giving him something to focus on. He doesn’t know where the Brit had come from, but he’s glad for his presence, the heavy weight of his hand still there as he lets out another whimper before gasping in a lungful of air, blinking away the black in front of his eyes slowly until Jake’s face becomes clear. “That’s it,” Jake says with a wry smile, worry still clear in his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, trying to push himself up from the ground quickly, which only makes him woozy again, stumbling into Jake’s hold. He glances around, as much as he can with Jake’s height advantage over him, but no one seems to pay them any attention, a few people are rushing across the paddock, but most of them are off somewhere to watch the race. He lets himself nuzzle into Jake’s chest for a few seconds, letting the strong Alpha scent wash over him to help settle him again.

\---

He’s looking at the TV playing the podium ceremony with a dazed look, the podium song sounding wrong as it’s being played without the flowing of champagne, there’s sweat cooling on his body as he drops the dildo to the floor, limbs heavy now that he’s come again, body spend.

He’d made his way back to the Holzhaus with Jake’s careful hand on his back guiding him, his footing still a little unsteady. Jake had brought the toy over, handing over the nondescript box with a stoic expression after Max had clung to him a little too desperately as he’d tried to leave Max’s driver room. The door closing had echoed through his brain loudly, heat out in full swing again. He’d sat himself down on the sofa, opening the box to reveal the almost comically large toy with a sigh. God did he hate the fact he couldn’t just take his pills now, the chemicals in them of no use to him now that his heat had already started, he’d just have to deal with it, so with another sigh he had pushed his fireproofs down and got on with it, the sound of F1 cars still driving around mocking him from the TV mounted on the wall. 

There’s a soft knock on the door now, accompanied by a quiet  _ It’s me _ just like earlier today. He debates on whether he wants to let Alex in, he’s settled his heat for at least another hour or so, the discarded toy having done its job well enough. It’s different from being with an Alpha, doesn’t satisfy his needs as much or as long, but it does the job. 

“Max?” Alex’s voice breaks through the door again, he’s not one to give up easily Max has come to find. He sighs, knows he might as well let him in. 

“Just a sec!” He calls back, quickly pulling on a pair of shorts and throwing the sticky toy into his bag at the other side of the room. Tugging a clean shirt over his head as well he walks over to the door, opening it up to grant Alex access. He can see Alex’s nose twitch, eyes flashing red for just a second as he takes everything in. The room reeks of him, pheromones and sweat, and he’s sure he looks a mess still even with the clean clothes that smell strongly of laundry detergent. 

“Hi,” Alex says once he’s closed the door behind him, an unsure smile playing on his face as he drops himself onto the sofa next to Max. “Uhm, I was… Are you... are you okay? I heard what happened.” 

Of course he did, surely the whole fucking team would know by name, maybe even other people… the press. He could already feel the anxiety trying to worm its way back into his brain, his face flushing. He was never really an anxious person, sure he’d get some nerves before the race but they’d sink away as soon as the engine revved underneath him and he’d made it through the first corner unscathe, but other than that he never really felt anxiety and the words from the press had started to wash off his back long ago. It was different with this heat though, his body raging with hormones making it harder to control his emotions and making anxiety nip at his brain. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the useless thoughts floating through his mind. 

“I’m fine.” He says impassive, making it clear to Alex he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“You really scared Vicky there. She wanted to come and check up on you actually, but I said I would, that maybe it’d help, you know,” he finishes off gesturing awkwardly between the two of them, before rushing out to say, “We don’t have to of course.”

Max laughs a little wryly, “Thank, but uhm I already took care of that.” He could feel his face flush again, scratching at his head awkwardly. 

“Right okay. Uhm I guess I should go again then,” Alex says, already getting back up from the sofa again, only stopping when he feels Max’s hand grab hold of his wrist. 

“Can you stay? Just a little while, maybe play some FIFA or something before we get kicked out when they have to break all this down,” he says softly, his body exhausted from this crazy day, but also craving the closeness of an Alpha, even if it was just to sit with him. He’d be dealing with this heat for at least another 30 hours, but right now he just wanted the comfort, to have Alex’s Alpha scent sooth his needs like a hug. 

“Sure,” Alex says, a knowing smile on his face as Max hands him a controller and settles back onto the sofa close to him, their skin touching. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
